parentingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TamaraBaby16/Canada Eh
Back in Australia I don't want to get into extreme details because it's rather harsh for me to relive and is an open case so I can't really discuss it lots. October 6th my boyfriend was killed in a nasty car accident, his friend's car had the brakes fail or something and the two of them... sorry I can't even type it. :'( 2 days later I went to my doctors office because I was still throwing up when I thought it was just the flu like the rest of us. Instead of having the flu, I found out I was 3 months pregnant. The moment my mom heard that, she went crazy. I've been slapped twice leaving a bruise and yelled at several times. My mom was demanding I get an abortion, yet because the baby is all I have left of my boyfriend, I want to keep it. It was a depressing day when I first found out I was pregnant. Not only did I lose my boyfriend and the father of my child two days earlier, but I also had a tosser of a mom try to put an end to something so precious. You will have to excuse the Aussie slang, but my mom had her head in the dunny and was only looking out for her interests, not mine. I was only in school a couple days after I found out the news of being pregnant. Those two days were shite and unbearable. Mates said horrible things behind my back and to my face. The teachers commented about the bruises on my face and some tried to say it was Matthew but it was my mom. I could not say much without the tossers dissing me. The death of Matthew and friend hit everyone hard, but classmates still tried to say Matthew hit me before the accident. I had to get out of Aussie. Things were shite, nobody believed me except my rellies in Canada. When my cuz asked if I wanted to move, I jumped on that faster than a roo at full tilt. Doc - A Cousin to the Rescue I texted my cousin DocMD to tell her what was going on. Between her, family, lawyers and more they were able to find ways to protect me and get me out of my mom's reach. Instead of going into foster care, I moved to join my Canadian family with my aunt, cousins and more family there for support. Canada Now, I'm in Canada. I don't know what lies ahead of me. All I know is I want a happy & healthy baby. I might take the school year off and take the time to be a mom instead of rushing into a whole new education system. Only time will tell. I have not been here long, yet the rellies here have really helped me out. Jenny (DocMD) took me in for my first ultrasound, I am 17 weeks and looking healthy. I will not know until the next ultrasound if it is a girl or boy, I hope for a girl. I am unsure of school at the moment due to the difference in schooling, for now I will hold off until next September. I will attend the same high school as a cousin, Katrina, so I will be in good hands there. Crikey, bullies are everywhere and ages 12-17 are the worst. Teens have this "we are invincible" attitude and think they can do shite and not get punished. Instructors in school do not help much and are pretty useless to turn to. I tried to turn to my homeroom teacher for advice and ended up feeling worse than I already did. I assume it is just my school or the community I'm from. I hope Canada is better. They should bring back the strap or paddle board and teach bullies a thing or two about pushing people around. My apologies if my Aussie slang is out of line as I do not know how else to word it in my current emotional state. :( I miss Matthew, my boyfriend. :'( R.I.P. As of 10-17-2011, the gender is unknown until my 3D ultrasound on November 14th. Category:Blog posts